Une nuit presque ordinaire chez les Maraudeurs
by red independence
Summary: Lily veut se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie à cause de James. Mais Sirius veille... Histoire de cette nuit


Histoire d'une nuit presque ordinaire chez les Maraudeurs

* * *

Lily se tenait sur le bord de la tour d'astronomie et regardait vers le sol en pleurant. Le ciel était complètement noir, sans étoile. Seule la lune diffusait une faible lumière pour éclairer le doux visage de Lily Evans. Le vent fouettait sa robe. Elle avait froid. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que : 

- Lily ! Ne fais pas ça !

Elle se retourna.

- Sirius.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Evidemment, seul lui pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

- Lily je t'en supplie, ne saute pas !

- Je ne peux plus vivre Sirius. Je ne **_veux_** plus vivre sans lui…

- Mais il t'aime ! Je le sais, tu es celle pour qui il vit !

- Alors pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il le regrette, je peux te l'assurer. Il donnerait tout pour effacer cette nuit.

- Mais il l'a fait n'est-ce pas ? Je le déteste !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime mais… je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

Son regard se fit dur. Elle repensa à la veille ou elle avait trouvé James avec cette fille de Serdaigle, dans son dortoir, dans une position très… elle préférait ne plus y penser.

- Lily… Mon bout de lumière…

Sirius pleurait à présent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Lily descendit du rebord et courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas Sirius, s'il te plaît…

- Alors ne fais pas ça ! Je ne survivrai pas sans toi ! Je t'aime tellement ! Si tu ne vis pas pour lui, fais le pour moi.

Il la regarda avec cet air de chien battu qu'il savait si bien accomplir à présent.

- Oh Sirius, si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais…

Ils avaient eu une relation plus que passionnée pendant leur sixième année jusqu'à ce que Lily se rende compte qu'elle aimait James. (n/a : non, vous n'êtes pas dans un remake des Feux de l'amour…) Malgré tout, Sirius continuait de lui vouer un amour inconditionnel.

- Je sais Lily. Je connais un bon moyen de te faire pardonner. Reste en vie.

- Je vivrai Sirius. Pour toi et seulement pour toi.

- Merci Lily.

- Non, merci à toi ! Merci de m'aimer, merci d'exister…

Elle le serra plus fort encore. Elle continua de pleurer, dans les bras de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

- Lily ?

- Sirius ?

- On pourrait rentrer à présent ? James est terriblement inquiet à ton sujet.

L'expression de Lily se durcit.

- Je m'en fiche Sirius ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! On pourrait rester un peu ici ?

- Tu vas finir attraper froid.

- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais…

- Bon très bien ! Allons-y.

* * *

Ils marchèrent jusque dans leur salle commune. A leur entrée, ils virent James, Rémus et Peter assis sur les fauteuils en face de la cheminée, un air grave sur leur visage. James se leva et se précipita vers eux. 

- Merci Sirius, murmura t-il dans un sourire triste. Lily…

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ne m'approche pas…

Elle dit ça plus comme une supplication que comme un ordre. James n'en fut que plus peiné.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette…

- Alors POURQUOI ? Pourquoi être allé vers elle ? Ca vient de moi c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !

- Mais rien ! Je n'ai juste été qu'un sale imbécile !

- Le mot que tu cherches est 'con' James.

- Merci de ton soutien Sirius ! On se passera de tes commentaires !

- Il a tout à fait raison ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre James ! Je t'aurai aimé éternellement ! Je t'aurai tant aimé… Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu gâches tout encore une fois ?

James tomba au sol et pleura.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire mon ange…

- Je ne te demande pas d'implorer mon pardon pour tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Je te parle d'une nuit. De cette nuit où tu as tout détruit. Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

D'innombrables larmes tombèrent jusqu'au sol . James les vit et cela lui fit plus mal qu'un coup de poignard. Il se releva vivement.

- Mais je t'aime Lily ! Je t'aime plus que personne d'autres sur Terre !

Inconsciemment, Lily leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius. Ce qu'elle y vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de James. Il eut un regard furieux pour son meilleur ami. Il se planta devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux mais s'adressa à Lily.

- Personne Lily, je dis bien _personne_ ne t'aime plus que moi tu entends ?

- C'est un mensonge…

- Pardon ?

- Je sais bien que quelqu'un d'autre m'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes. Je le vois et je le sens. Je regrette de t'aimer toi alors que lui est prêt à me donner bien plus que jamais tu ne pourras…

Les larmes de James redoublèrent. Il n'avait jamais autant pleurer qu'à ce moment là.

- Je sais que c'est cruel de te dire ça. Mais jamais je n'ai autant regretté de t'aimer que ce soir. Je voudrais tellement te détester et l'aimer. Mais va savoir pourquoi, c'est toi que mon cœur stupide a choisi. Pourtant tu sais quoi ? Je suis sur la bonne voie. Pendant que je regardais le vide de là-haut, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui. Et quand il est venu me voir, j'ai décidé de vivre pour lui, non pour toi. Quel sorte d'amour je peux bien te porter alors ? Lui, avec un seul regard, il sait comment me réconforter, il a toujours été là pour moi, je peux sentir son amour rien qu'en sentant sa présence, _lui_, il serait prêt à tout pour moi ! Tu me dégoûte James Potter ! Par rapport à lui tu n'es rien ! Tu ne vaux pas un quart de sa personne ! Je me suis demandé **chaque jour** pourquoi je t'aimais toi et non lui !

- Lily arrête… murmura Sirius au bord des larmes.

Il aimait tant Lily, beaucoup plus encore que ce qu'elle venait de décrire mais voir son meilleur ami dans cet état le rendait terriblement triste. Jamais personne n'avait vu James aussi dévasté. Il se mit à murmurer si bas que Lily dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Tu pourrais essayer… de l'aimer… Je veux que tu sois heureuse Lily… Tu n'as qu'à me laisser là et m'abandonner. Je suis désolé de te causer autant de peine… Je ne voulais pas… Et cette pitoyable Serdaigle que je suis allé voir… Je m'en veux tellement… Je n'avais pas réalisé que je t'aimais autant. Je devrais vivre sans toi pour toujours, je l'aurai mérité. Toi, tu devrais l'aimer, je sais qu'il le mérite lui au moins.

Il leva la tête et sourit à Sirius qui avait un air vraiment attristé pour lui. Lily ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai mais elle l'aimait malgré tout. Elle ne put se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras.

- James ! Je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça. Je t'aime tu sais ? Je t'aimerais toujours. Pardonne-moi…

James ne se contenta que de pleurer encore plus fort en la serrant à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers un canapé et s'y installèrent. Rémus fit signe à Peter de le suivre et entraîna Sirius par le bras dans leur dortoir. Tous trois restaient dans l'escalier, en train de les épier.

- Je croyais que tu voulais les laisser seuls ? demanda Peter.

- Juste l'illusion Pet' ! Nous sommes trop curieux pour laisser passer un moment pareil n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact ! s'exclama Peter avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, sur le canapé en face de la cheminée…

- Tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner un jour n'est-ce pas Lily ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu pourriras toujours dans les flammes de l'enfer pour cet affront ! ironisa t-elle.

Il esquissa un micro sourire. Il la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

- Comment peux-tu m'aimer encore ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner un tout petit peu ?

- Pour la deuxième question, je sais comment y remédier. Arrête de m'étouffer, ce sera un bon début sur le chemin de pardon !

Il desserra aussitôt son étreinte.

- Oh Pardon !

Elle rit devant son air coupable.

- Lily… je voudrais savoir, pour Sirius… Tu as vraiment survécu pour lui ?

- Oui.

Il baissa les yeux. Evidemment ! Que pouvait il espérer ? Il ne la méritait pas.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était vrai. J'ai survécu pour lui. On n'oublie pas son premier amour comme ça. Et puis, je pense qu'une petite partie de cet amour sera toujours en moi. Je l'aimerai toujours un peu. Mais j'ai oublié de te dire un détail. Je n'ai pas sauté seulement pour lui, mais pour toi aussi. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer ne plus revoir toi et ta tignasse qui avez toujours l'air de descendre d'un balai, toi maniant ton vif d'or pour épater tout le monde… toi, parce que je t'aime James.

- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que put articuler James. Il n'en revenait pas, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Lily sourit. Il était tellement mignon. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit vite. James la regardait dormir. Il pensa qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Il repensa à cette nuit avec la Serdaigle – il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom – et se maudit pour avoir été aussi stupide (plutôt con comme dirait Sirius). Il aurait bien voulu endurer mille et un Doloris pour effacer cette nuit. Jamais plus il ne la trahirait. Déjà qu'il ne la méritait pas… Il pensa à Sirius. Le noble Sirius qui s'était effacé de son chemin pour la lui laisser. Il savait qu'il l'aimait et s'en voulait de faire souffrir son meilleur ami. Seulement, il l'aimait autant, malgré tout ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il l'aimait autant, sinon plus que Sirius.

- Je t'aime Lily Evans, murmura James.

Il ne savait pas si son sourire (à elle) à ce moment là était dû à son rêve à ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

Les trois espions remontèrent silencieusement les marches. Arrivés dans leur chambre, Peter s'approcha de Sirius. 

- Ca va aller ?

- Je survivrai…

- Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit…

- Merci les gars, mais je vais bien ! Après tout, le grand séducteur de ces dames Sirius Black peut trouver un autre poisson dans la mer en un rien de temps !

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer la comédie devant nous tu sais. Nous savons que tu aimes profondément Lily.

- Merci de me le rappeler Moony, répliqua Sirius avec une grimace. Sincèrement, je vais bien. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimerait toujours un peu. Ca me va. Bon les gars, je vais prendre une douche.

Peter et Rémus échangèrent un regard.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en remettra ?

- Je ne sais pas Peter. Je l'espère.

* * *

Au moment où Sirius revenait de la douche, James entra avec Lily dans ses bras. 

- Dites les gars, chuchota t-il, ça vous dérange qu'elle dorme ici ? Comme je ne peux pas monter dans son dortoir…

Remus et Peter regardèrent Sirius.

- Arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça ! C'est bon Prongs, qu'elle dorme ici ! On ne va pas laisser la demoiselle dormir sur un canapé de la Salle commune !

- Merci Pad'.

* * *

Cette nuit s'achevait, la vie continuait. Nous connaissons tous la suite. Rémus devait continuer à vivre avec sa condition de loup-garou, Peter les trahirait provoquant la mort de James et Lily et Sirius ne pouvait se consoler qu'en se remémorant son histoire passionnée avec Lily, comme chaque soir et de murmurer dans son sommeil "Mon bout de lumière" avant de se faire emprisonner à Azkaban et de passer le voile. 


End file.
